Laura
by DracotheAmazingFerret
Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives on Loki's doorstep, it causes his whole world to turn upside down. No pairings just yet, rated just to be on the safe side for future chapters, so far just fluff.


_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own anything that is related to Marvel or the Avengers, but I do own my character Laura

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Parcel

Loki sat in his chair, his eyes shut tightly and his brow furrowed. Once again, he had failed to take over that measly world of peasants, the one his annoyingly arrogant brother Thor called "Earth". "Thor, and his posse of mutant sidekicks, the ones the peasants call the Avengers" Loki thought angrily. "How in the name of Odin had I been overcome by a band of imbeciles and fools?" The thought of Thor's smug grin, and the gleeful smirk on the Avengers faces as he, Loki, the true ruler of Asgard, had been defeated, and cast out made Loki feel sick with hatred. "How dare they, how dare they treat me so, deprive me of my birthright?" he whispered venomously, gripping the arms of the chair. A soft knock sounded at the door. Loki's eyes shot open, and his hand flew to his scepter. "Who DARES disturb me?" he shouted, pointing the tip of the scepter at the oak door. The gold doorknob twisted slowly, and a young maid poked her head through the doorway. "Master, there is a... a parcel for you" she stammered nervously, her gaze locked onto the tip of the scepter. Loki lowered the scepter, and the girl's eyes quickly fell to the floor. "Burn it" Loki answered shortly, turning his eyesight away from the door. "But master, its.." the girl began, and Loki whirled around to face her. "But what? Now you are to defy my orders? Burn it, or I will have you flogged!" he snapped. "Master, the parcel... its from HER" the girl burst, looking up at Loki fearfully. Loki's eyes widened, and he rose from his chair. He hadn't heard from her in almost a year, he had hoped he would never hear from that wretched woman ever again, so long as he lived. "What does she want with me now?" he wondered. A chill rippled down his spine and he shuddered. The maid swallowed loudly, as Loki slowly advanced towards her. "Bring it to me" he commanded, and for a moment his eyes met with the maids. The maid nodded, curtsied, and ran out of the room. Within seconds she was back, her arms around a rather misshapen and odd bundle. The maid carefully held out her arms, and Loki felt his whole body freeze as he realized what it was. A sleeping baby was curled up in the maids arms, wrapped in a mauve blanket. Loki stepped away, barely able to speak from shock. "I believe... I believe this is your daughter" the maid said softly, rocking the sleeping infant in her arms. Loki's eyes grew wide with terror, anger and shock pulsing though him. "I can't have a child, let alone a girl! There must be some mistake!" he cried incredulously. The young maid chuckled, looking down at the infant in her arms. "Oh, there's no doubt that she is yours" she said with a smile. Loki stared at her, confused. He cautiously set his scepter down by his chair, and opened his arms, trembling. The maid carefully passed the bundle over to him, and Loki held the baby in his arms. He felt it stir, but the child did not awaken, not even as he walked back over to his chair and sat down again. Tentatively, Loki pushed back the cotton fabric out of the child's face, and his heart leapt to his throat. The little girl in his arms wriggled, and her long eyelashes blinked as she awoke, huge emerald green eyes staring up at him curiously. "My eyes" Loki thought, staring down at her. She was perfect, and very beautiful, and whether he was ready to admit it or not, she was his. Loki hesitantly held his hand over her, and a tiny hand reached up, clasping over his finger. A rush of warmth spread through him, and a smile crept onto his face. He looked up at the maid in awe. "I... I have a daughter" he said softly, almost disbelievingly. The maid nodded at him, smiling. Loki looked back down at the child, who had fallen back to sleep in her father's arms, her hand still wrapped around his finger. "Does she have a name?" he asked softly. "The messenger told me her name was Laura" the maid replied. Loki sat back in his chair, holding the child close to his chest. "Laura... A peculiar name, certainly not one that I would have chosen. What realm is it from; it's certainly not an Asgardian name" he wondered aloud. "I believe it's a common name from Earth, master" the maid responded. Loki nodded, his eyes locked onto the perfect little girl in his arms. His little girl. "Laura..." he repeated slowly. The maid turned to go, but Loki stopped her. "I don't know... "he began, but the maid understood what he was going to say from the terrified expression in his eyes. She opened her arms, and Loki gently passed Laura back to her. "Don't worry, I'll look after her for you" the maid assured him. Loki sighed, then he straightened his back. He glared down at the maid, trying to look menacing. "Remember, servant, she is the daughter of a king, the true ruler of Asgard. Treat her as such or you will suffer the consequences" he ordered. The maid nodded, and left the room, smiling inwardly to herself. As she walked down the corridor, away from Loki's chambers, she spied two emerald eyes watching anxiously in the reflection of the windows, gazing at the child in her arms. She glanced behind her to see Loki, peering over her shoulder. With a puff of smoke he disappeared, but the maid stifled a giggle as she heard his footsteps following her all the way back to her quarters, watching over his daughter protectively.


End file.
